This application is for partial support of the seventh Gordon Research Conference on Thrombolysis, Fibrinolysis and Extracellular Proteolysis to be held at the Harbortown Sheraton Inn in Ventura California on February 17-22, 2002. This international conference has been held every two years since 1990, and provides a forum for in-depth discussion of the most exciting, cutting-edge developments in the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis. Topics for this meeting were selected based on the input of past attendees, with particular attention to the recommendations of past chairs. New advances in both basic science and in the development of clinical proteins will be covered. Emphasis will be placed on emerging relationships between the fibrinolytic system and other proteolytic systems (e.g., matrix metalloproteases) in development, tissue repair, atherosclerosis/restenosis, angiogenesis, tumor progression thrombolysis. neuronal function, Alzheimer's disease and stroke. Special emphasis will be placed on approaches that provide mechanistic insights into the role and interplay of hemostasis-related proteases, protease receptors, and inhibitors in disease. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Molecular analysis of structure and function 2. Neurobiology and hemostasis-related proteases 3. Role of the plasminogen activation system in tissue repair and fibrosis 4. The serine protease - metalloprotease axis 5. Thrombolysis and vessel wall disease 6. Genetic interactions and phenotypic modifiers: insights from gene-targeted mice 7. Late breaking topics and presentation of selected posters 8. Angiogenesis and tumor biology 9. uPAR, membrane events and intracellular signaling This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field. The goal is for each participant to acquire a comprehensive state-of-the-art understanding of basic biologic processes and clinical advances. The conference will include women and minorities as session leaders and speakers. Every effort will be made to include post-doctoral fellows and graduate students in discussions, afternoon poster sessions, and as speakers where appropriate.